tihminipetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Guide
Contains everything you need to know about collecting Minipets. The Basics There are so many things you can do on This is Halloween. Mainly your goal is to collect pets of various rarities. Train them for Battle, and now you can Adventure in the Dungeons. Click here for more info on fighting in the Battle Dome Collecting Pets The easiest way to get a pet is to click the "Weekly Pet" link. One free pet a week, no strings attached! This pet is usually hard to get otherwise, so if you don't like it keep it for trade fodder later just in case you see something you like better. You can adopt up to 15 free pets from the adopt a pet links. These pets are usually super common and not worth it for trading, however, keep an eye open for seasonal pets that will sometimes appear there. Seasonal pets will say something like "Summer 2014" instead of "common" or "uncommon". Seasonal pets will be worth something some day if you hatch and hold on to them long enough, so adopt a bunch of those and save up. If you have a little money, visit the pound to adopt pets at 75 silver each. Be careful what you adopt, however, as many of these pets are abandoned by people who adopted too many from the free adoptions. You would be basically paying for what you could get for free! You can also win pets in the Scarefari, Dungeons, or during battle. Growing Pets Once you have a few pets, you can either put them in the Daycare or somewhere like Yarolds in order to gain clicks. When a pet gains enough clicks it will take on a stage two "adult form". Some pets have a stage three, but those aren't common. Use the Minis Glossary to see how many stages your new pet has. The Daycare is accessed by clciking a pet then clicking "send to daycare" on that pet. Hit "yes" to confirm. Your best bet is to send up to six pets for the first click, then scale it down as the price rises per click. Yes, the daycare costs money! If you need money, visit the forums and ask people if they want you to click their pets. You'll quickly find dozens of people who will happily let you click their pets! This will get you lots of free silver. Yarolds is an external website where people click eachother's pets in exchange for more clicks. It's simpler thn it sounds. If you think you can click and be clicked daily, check out Pumpkin Smashers, our friendly TiH Yarold's Dynasty (AKA "clicking club"). Tips and Tricks Links to Useful Pages Illustrated Guide of Battle for Newbies!- A user-created guide that explains pretty much everything about battles Wishing Orb Archive- Finders Keepers!- List of Wishing Orb Results for Wishing Planets Scarefari Catches- Users-created list of Scarefari catches Scareon Project- A thread dedicated to figuring out the drop rates and numbers meaning of the Scareon vending machine Category:Content